


New Year's

by Tilly



Series: Zoids Drabbles [5]
Category: Zoids
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly/pseuds/Tilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helic and Rosa are interrupted.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of the third battle story book, Helic proposes to Rosa Lauri in a field hospital as everybody rings in the new year. They're first interrupted by all the nurses who were trying to listen at the door as Helic stumbled over his words, but this stems from a comment Jammer made a while back about the soldiers watching outside drunkenly pointing out [the romance going on](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/pointytilly/662528/348197/348197_original.jpg).

They've chased off the nurses, and the tension between them when finally alone doesn't stay tension long.

Some maneuvering onto the hospital bed later, Rosa finds herself reaching for Helic's pants, trying humor to calm their nerves—

"Ah, mister president, that...looks promising for your being able to produce an heir."

Helic just blushes brighter red, and freezes in place as there's a bang on the window.

"Heyyyy your excellencemancy! Gonna get some...yeah...oh. Sorry. Happy new year, miss."

The soldier plastered against it slides to the ground still holding champagne, and the mood is broken a second time.


End file.
